Untouched
by Kuro Jackeline
Summary: Las personas no son lo que aparentan ser y eso ella lo tenia muy bien sabido desde siempre, pero, ¿Quien le pudo haber dicho que después de conocer al verdadero Hyuuga Hinata se enamoraría de el? No era su culpa, sino del "timido" Hyuuga
1. Prologo

**Aquí con mi primer SasuHina es Fanficton :D**

 **Bueno, en este caso, HinaSasu xDDD**

 **Para este fanfic me inspire en la canción** _ **Touched**_ **de** _ **The Veronicas**_ **; la portada del fanfic le he hecho yo ¿Qué les parece?**

 **Al principio tenía pensado que fuera un yuri, pero luego de escuchar** _ **One the last time**_ **,** _ **Love me like you do**_ **Y** _ **El inventor del beso**_ **(Ariana Grande, Ellie Goulding, Piter-G) salió un estúpido y censual HinaSasu 3**

–Lalalalala– _Dialogo y Narración_

 _Lalalalalalala_ –Flashback

 _Lalalalala_ Pensamientos

 **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (Que no le perdono el final de Naruto Shippuden y que matara a Itachi y Neji)**

 **Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste**

Prologo: Pobre del Hyuuga.

Miro al trió de chicos con atención, aun no podía creer que un chico como ese fuese novio de su mejor amigo, mejor dicho, futuro ex novio. Admitió que las palabras de su mejor amiga le sorprendieron inmensamente, parecían una pareja _casi_ perfecta.

El peli azulado saludo a dos de sus mejores amigos y luego volteo a su dirección, no se le hizo necesario mirar a su rubia amiga para saber que se había puesto nerviosa por la cálida sonrisa que le había regalado el chico para luego tomar entrar en su respectiva aula.

– ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto sin mucho interés– ¿Se lo dirás hoy?

Naruko la miro unos segundos para luego soltar un suspiro cansado.

–Sí, pero no sé cómo– Solo en los exámenes finales veía a Naruko tan preocupada como lo estaba ahora–. No quiero herirlo.

La entendía, a pesar de que no lo conocía mucho –No tanto como Naruko al menos– Hyuuga Hinata era un chico amable y atento, inteligente, era el príncipe de cuentos de hada que quería toda chica por eso, ni ella misma tenía el corazón para hacer lo que planeaba Naruko.

– ¿Lo dejaras por Satoshi? – La rubia asintió y ella solo atino a rodar los ojos.

– ¡Tu no entiendes! Sasuko, sabes que amo a Satoshi-kun desde primaria.

–Al igual que Hyuuga a ti…– Interrumpió–. Bien, no es mi problema, solo se amable y no uses la excusa de "No eres tú, soy yo"… –La miro de forma severa–… Porque, sabes bien que en este caso, es el.

Naruko alzo una ceja.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

No podía decirle que se preocupaba por el chico, no podía decirle que desde hace un tiempo le gustaba Hyuuga Hinata ¡No! Eso jamás.

Solo se encogió de hombros y dijo lo más lógico del mundo.

–Solo te aconsejo.

.

.

.

.

.

El dia en la universidad parecía totalmente normal a los ojos de otras personas pero no para ella. Naruko no había aparecido en todo el dia tratando de evitar al Hyuuga y este mismo la buscaba por su cuenta, algunas veces lo encontraba con una mirada de preocupación.

Incluso Sasori –Uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano mayor– Comento que el Hyuuga había faltado dos materias, puesto a que Deidara, Sasori y Hyuuga Hinata veian algunas materias juntos.

Sabas se había imagino que la ausencia del peli-azul había sido buscar o confirmar dudas sobre Naruko Uzumaki.

Fuera del aula había comenzado a llover, el cielo totalmente gris y triste; como la mirada del chico frente de ella.

¿Cómo se había enterado lo de Satoshi?

No podía articular palabra, por primera vez en años veía esa mirada impregnada en el rostro del Hyuuga, ojos inseguros, rogándole que sus dudas fueran incorrectas. Pero, ella no podía mentirle, no quería mentirle _Todo esto es ridículo_ Pensó.

– ¿Qué me estas contando, Hyuuga? –Tomo su bolso y se dispuso a tomar camino a la salida del aula.

Pero el la detuvo nuevamente, solo con palabras.

–No eres mentirosa, Sasuko-san, no lo seas ahora.

Por primera vez, en los años que tenían siendo compañeros, la llamo por su nombre. Ella lo miro de reojo, su corazón se removió al verle tan serio pero con los ojos algo brillosos por las lagrimas que demandaban en salir. Soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿No entendía que no quería mirarle en aquel estado?

–No sé de lo que…

–Naruko-chan me está esperando en la piscina– Interrumpió –. Últimamente ha estado distancia y hoy me evito todo el dia– Bajo la mirada y su flequillo le oscureció el rostro–. Solo quiere terminar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Ella apretó con fuerza su bolso.

–Sí, pero…

Nuevamente, no la dejo terminar.

Solo tomo su bolso y se marcho del aula, con el seño fruncido y molesto _Madre mía_ Solo esperaba que Naruko supiera escoger sus palabras.

 **Como dije anterior mente, esto es solo el prologo, por eso lo deje asi de corto.**

 **Si, Sasuko le gusta Hinata-kun pero más adelante verán porque.**

 **No quiero hacer a Naruko la mala de la historia :P solo es que es necesario para el romance de Hinata y Sasuko.**

 **Satoshi es Sakura xD**

 **Espero que les haya llamado la atención y que dejen Rv**


	2. Hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazón

Capitulo 1: Hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto

Duro una semana sin ir a clases, inventaba alguna excusa cuando Kiba y Shino lo buscaban en la pastelería de su madre, no quería llegar a la universidad y ver a su ex novia felizmente con Satoshi Haruno, le cabreaba de sobremanera. Sabía que la rubia tenia fuertes sentimientos por el peli-rosa, siempre lo supo pero, ¿engañarle era necesario?, le hubiera bastado que se lo dijera y ya, hubiera comprendido, el solo quería verla feliz así fuera con otra persona.

Su primo, Neji, le había aconsejado una y otra vez que no se dejara llevar solo porque Naruko Uzumaki le hubiera dado el "si"

Sus cejas comenzaron a temblar durante el recuerdo de aquella tarde.

 _Dejo sola a Sasuko, sabía que la pagaría caro por ello pero en ese momento todo le valía mierda, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso se encamino hasta la piscina de la universidad. Si Naruko quería acabar la relación, lo haría el mismo._

 _Estaba arto de ser el buen Hyuuga Hinata, le demostraría quien era en realidad._

 _La vio sentada en la orilla de la piscina, con la mirada cabizbaja, mirando hacia el agua de la piscina._

— _¡Naruko-chan! —La llamo, fingiendo una alegre sonrisa, mientras que por dentro solo quería otra cosa_

 _La rubia levanto la vista, casi sorprendida. Se molesto tanto al verle sonreír como si no pasara nada, como si ella hace una hora no hubiera hablado hablando con Satoshi._

 _Naruko se quedo de pie a su lado, con aquella estúpida sonrisa._

— _Hinata. Si… Viniste._

— _C-Claro que vine…—Admitió que ese ligero tartamudeo no había sido falso—… Tú me lo pediste—Dejo a un lado su sonrisa para fingir un rostro triste— ¿P-Porque me has estado evitando?_

 _Naruko bajo la mirada y todo lo demás fue historia._

Aun con uno de sus brazos tapando sus ojos, escucho los apresurados pasa de su hermana menor correr a su dirección, que bueno que se había quitado el olor del porro que se había fumado antes de regresar a su hogar.

— ¡Onii-chan! —Rio un poco cuando la pequeña castaña se lanzo con fuerza sobre su estomago— ¡ya llegaste!

—Hanabi…—Levanto su brazo para ver a su hermanita—… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— ¡Bastante bien! —Sonrió nuevamente y luego inflo las mejillas en forma de puchero—. Pero no fuiste.

Se sintió como basura, con todo lo que le había pasado en el tema de su antigua relación con la rubia, no había asistido al recital de música de su única hermanita.

—Lo siento, no me sentía bien…

—Mentiroso…—Le interrumpió—… Aun no superas a Naruko—Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Konohamaru me lo ha dicho, que ustedes terminaron.

Lo sabía, jamás podría ocultarle algo a Hanabi.

Se encogió de hombros y abrazo a su hermana con fuerza.

—Algo así, pero ¿sabes? —Metió su mano dentro de la camisa de la menor y se posiciono encima de ella—. Ahora si puedo jugar contigo.

Hitomi, quien se encontraba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, miro la escena con nostalgia. Hinata cada dia se parecía más a ella misma mientras que Hanabi tenía la actitud de su padre, la risa de Hanabi no se hizo esperar cuando Hinata comenzó atacarla con cosquillas.

Con una ligera sonrisa entro a su propia habitación y miro la foto de su difunto marido en la cómoda que se encontraba al lado de la cama matrimonial. Sonrió al verla y con la yema de su pulgar, acaricio la fotografía donde salían Hinata de un año de esas siendo cargado por su difunto esposo.

—Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, Hyashi…

.

.

.

.

.

Se coloco los auriculares al ingresar a la sala de su casa, ese dia Itachi, su hermano mayor, tenia reunión con sus amigos.

No les caía mal, pero eran un montón de raritos.

Paso por la sala, ignorando totalmente los llamados o burlas de los amigos de su hermano mayor.

Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su madre preparando bocadillos para los raros amigos de su hermano, la mayor de ambas pelinegras canturreaba de allá para acá, una pequeña caja rosa le llamo la atención y antes de abrirla su madre le hablo.

—Es de la pastelería de Hitomi…—Miro a su madre y esta la miraba con una sonrisa—… Si no mal recuerdo, Hinata-kun preparo los dulces hoy.

— ¿Y eso qué? —Fingió desinterés—. Es un dulce común y corriente.

Su madre se encogió de hombros mientras seguía colocando sus famosas galletas en un plato.

—Hinata-kun me lo obsequio…—Los ojos de Sasuko se abrieron como platos— _"Es un regalo para Sasuko-san, dígale que es de mi parte"_ Fue lo que me dijo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y poso la vista en la caja de sus manos.

¿De verdad había dicho eso? Era demasiado raro, considerando que ella era la mejor amiga de su ex novia. Por un momento no se había percatado de la sonrisa de su madre al verla mirando la caja.

— ¡Ja! Que desperdicio de mercancía—Dejo la caja en el mesón de la cocina nuevamente—. Hitomi debería de regañarle por regalar la mercancía.

— ¿No estas contenta? —Hablo Mikoto nuevamente—. Pensé que lo estarías, pues, es un regalo de Hinata-kun.

—Mucho menos viniendo de el— Poso su mirada en su teléfono—. Su tartamudeo, timidez y todo los demás de él me irritan; se comporta mas como una chica.

—Hmp… pensé que te gustaba.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, su madre ya estaba llevando las galletas a la sala. Miro la caja de nueva cuenta y la rozo levemente con un dedo.

Ella jamás se había fijado en un chico, llego un momento en que se cuestionaba de ser heterosexual.

Hasta ese dia.

 _Recién había salido de comprar el nuevo álbum de Black Veil Brides, lo sujetaba como una niña pequeña contra su pecho. Solo esperaba poder llegar a su casa y escuchar a su banda favorita._

 _El viento movió su cabello, desordenándolo más de lo que estaba._

— _¡Venga, chicos, no me deis mas problemas! —Se detuvo en seco y poso su vista al frente—. No les daré galletas por darme tanta lata._

 _Hyuuga Hinata paseaba a cinco perros de diferentes razas, mientras estos le lamian el rostro y movían las colas felices. Por alguna razón, se escondió detrás de un muro cercano y lo observo._

— _Muchas gracias, Hinata-kun—Salió una anciana y se paro al lado del adolecente de 16 años—. Ellos te quieren mucho._

— _Eso creo—La risa nerviosa del ojilila le hizo sonrojar_

 _Le había visto un par de veces, solo cuando él se ponía en plan de acosador y seguía a Naruko a todas partes, le sorprendió que cuando hablaba no tartamudeara y… ¡esa ropa!_

 _¿Desde cuándo Hyuuga Hinata gustaba del estilo pop-punk?_

 _Por alguna razón, le dio curiosidad saber que hacia el peli azul en los fines de semana, no parecía un chico que saliera de juerga y demás cosas._

 _Lo siguió hasta llegar a un viejo parque de diversiones abandonado, el soltó a los perros con la advertencia de que no se lanzaran al lago._

 _Se quedo hay, casi toda la tarde hablando con un chico de cabello naranja, un chico peliblanco y una pelirroja de lentes._

 _Parecía el típico chico malo de una película romántica, sobre todo con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos._

Se reprochaba cada vez que recordaba que después de ese dia no podía ver al Hyuuga sin sonrojarse, gracias a los cielos que tiempo después se había controlado.

Dejo de tocar la caja y se encamino a su habitación nuevamente pero, una suave bola peluda detuvo su andar.

—Kuppuru ¿Dónde estabas? —El pequeño felino maulló en respuesta.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y siguió su camino a la habitación.

Una de las tantas razones por las que no dejaba que Naruko y Hinata fuerana su casa cuando eran pareja era ese gato, el gato que una vez había sido de Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerro una ventana y abrió otra, detestaba cuando llovía y el internet se ponía endemoniadamente lento, su gato dormía cómodamente en su cama mientras ella trataba de abrir su Facebook.

Observo la lista de los amigos conectados y tuvo que controlarse al ver ese puto punto verde en el nombre de Hyuuga Hinata.

Minimizo la ventana y nuevamente abrió otra para poder buscar la información para su ensayo de la universidad.

Media hora, totalmente concentrada hasta que el sonido del mensaje del Facebook sonó, con aburrimiento cambio de ventana y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Hinata le había escrito.

 _Hyuuga Hinata_

 _¡Hey! ¿Te gusto el dulce?_

 _10:40 pm_

Se mordió las mejillas con algo de nerviosismo ¡con un demonio! Ya no era novio de Naruko y él no sabía nada sobre sus leves sentimientos hacia él, con una conversación nada raro saldría ¿no?

.

.

.

.

Una leve sonrisa se mostro en su rostro cuando ella, después de veinte minutos de haber leído el mensaje, le contesto.

 _Hola ¿Cómo estás?..._

 _Así se saluda, Hyuuga_

 _11:00 PM_

" _Sin una mujer tarda más de 10 minutos en contestar un mensaje, es que le gustas"_ recordó una extraña conversación que había tenido con su prima Hikari.

Sin tardar contesto el mensaje, son borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

… _Bien, bien… En fin…_

 _El dulce ¿te ha gustado?_

Contesto otras conversaciones que sostenía en grupo con Kiba, Shino, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin… No le parecía mala idea salir a bailar.

Nuevamente Sasuko le había contestado, un poco más rápido esta vez.

 _Si…_

 _¿Por qué el dulce?_

Tacleo en la computadora con una rapidez que solo Hikari superaría.

 _Par agradecerte… Por ser algo sincera…_

Ya se la imaginaba con el seño fruncido.

 _¿Algo?_

 _Como mejor amiga de Naruko es mi deber estar de su lado…_

.

.

.

.

.

Definitivamente no saldría ese dia de la casa, no podía correr el riesgo de encontrarse con el ojilila en la calle.

A pesar de que se estaba comportando como una colegiala, no había podido ser más idiota, ella era Uchiha Sasuko ¿Cómo se pudo haber comportado de aquella forma en el momento de la video llamada?

Solo quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragase para llevarla más allá del centro de la tierra.

—¿Cómo pude decirle que me gustaba?


	3. Querido ángel guardián

**Hola! Lamento si me tarde mucho, el trabajo me tiene a mil y últimamente el internet me está fallando :c**

 **Muchas se disgustaron por como quedo el capítulo anterior xDD esa era la idea muajajaja :v**

 **Espero que este capi les guste, por cierto… Muchas gracias por su apoyo en este loco proyecto, también quiero aclara que la personalidad de Sasuko está inspirada en la de Taiga; no quería que fuera tan fría ;) y la de Hinata está inspirada en Mordacai… ¡Sí! Mordecai de Regular Show, si lo buscan con su versión humana entenderán el por qué xDD**

 **Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen (Si fueran míos, Hinata fuera esposa de Itachi o Sasuke) Son propiedad de Masahi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 2: Querido ángel guardián

 _Soltó un suspiro "Fastidiado" cuando la imagen del Hyuuga se poso en la pantalla de su laptop, el chico mantenía el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados ¿Estaba enojado?_

— _Con que de su lado ¿Eh?_ _—El alzo una ceja, mostrando claramente la reciente perforación—. Estas de su lado aun sabiendo que me engaño._

— _No debió hacerlo, en eso estoy de acuerdo—Ahora ella era quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados—. Pero tú mismo sabias que ella estaría con Satoshi tarde o temprano_

 _El oji perla se encogió de hombros._

— _Que amigos…—Dijo mas para el mismo—. Siempre soy el último en enterarse de estas cosas._

— _¿De qué demonios hablas, Hyuuga? —Ya se estaba arritando y eso no era bueno_

— _Digo que, si de verdad me vieras como un amigo— Oh no, que ni se le ocurriera terminar esa oración—… Me lo hubieras dicho, veo que poco te importo._

 _Tenía la vista baja por lo que estaba segura que su flequillo taparía su rostro._

— _¿Qué no me importas? —Comenzó enojada evitando que Hinata cerrara la video llamada—Créeme cuando digo que, me importas más de lo que debería._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Ni ella misma se había creído lo que estaba a punto de decir._

— _¡Porque me gustas!_

 _Se tapo la boca con rapidez mientras que Hinata se mantenía con los ojos abiertos como platos ¡Por dios! Se lo había dicho._

— _¿Qué acabas de decir?_

Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras que Ayame no dejaba de reír ¿Cómo la chica podía divertirse tanto con su propio sufrimiento?

—Estas exagerando— Dijo su azabache amiga— De todos modos, te gusta ¿no?

— ¿Es que no entiendes? —Su seño se frunció mientras golpeaba ligeramente la mesa— ¡Se lo dije por video llamada!

La chica de ojos azules negó con la mano una y otra vez.

—Como sea ¿Qué paso luego?

—Corte la llamada…

Bajo la mirada con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro mientras su rebelde amiga se reía a carcajadas de nueva cuenta.

Se había prometido no salir de su casa ese fin de semana por lo que invito a Mashiba Ayame, una de sus mejores amigas, a dormir en su casa.

Apenas iban a dar las siete de la mañana y ellas no habían dormido toda la noche por tres razones.

Uno: Ambas era Fujoshis, por lo que es más que obvio que no dormirían.

Dos: Ayame tenía un serio problema en su relación.

Y Tres: Ayame quería saber con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Un bostezo se le escapo cuando ambas decidieron dormir unas cuantas horas.

—Ya era hora que se lo dijeras— Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a la chica—Naruko no merece a alguien como Hinata.

Sasuko frunció levemente el seño, ¿Era egoísta pensar que Ayame tenía razón?

—Si Naruko no lo merece—Comenzó con los ojos entristecidos—. Mucho menos yo…

Ayame soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se posaba arriba de su amiga y le sonreía con ternura.

—Sasuko, eres la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida—La de ojos azules ladeo levemente la cabeza—. Te mereces muchas cosas y si tú estas dispuesta a conquistar a Hyuuga Hinata, yo te ayudare—La miro sorprendida—. Cuando alguien te gusta, eres feliz con solo verle sonreír… Quiero verte sonreír; así sea al lado de Hinata.

Se miraron varios segundos a los ojos.

Se sentía afortunada de tener una amiga como Ayame, era una lástima que ella no pudiera corresponder los sentimientos de la oji azul.

Sonrió nuevamente y Ayame comenzó hacerle cosquillas.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y la pastelería estaba abarrotada de gente, sobretodo de chicas que venían solo a verle, soltó un suspiro cansado. Ese tipo de chicas, las superficiales, las detestaba, solo se fijaban en el físico de la persona y no realmente quien es la persona. Rio internamente en el momento que por su cabeza pasó la cara asustadiza de cada una de ellas si vieran al verdadero Hyuuga Hinata.

— ¡Hey, Hinata! —Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Suigetsu llamarle— ¡deja de ser tan guapo! —Señalo al grupo de chicas con corazones en los ojos—. Me causas problemas.

El solo atino a sonrier con nerviosismo y una gota rodo por su nuca en el momento que las chicas gritaron al verlas.

—Lo siento, Suigetsu…—Siguió metiendo pasteles en sus respectivas cajas, para que Karin las repartiera—. No es mi culpa.

Sonrió nuevamente al escuchar el bufido del peli blanco, recogió su semi largo cabello en una coleta alta y continuo con su trabajo.

" _! Porque me gustas ¡"_

Las palabras de Uchiha Sasuko pasaron nuevamente por su cabeza, jamás había pensado que le gustase a la reina del hielo, si la había pillado un par de veces siguiéndole después de que salía de clase cuando estaban en la secundaria. Sonrió de forma ladina ¿Quién lo diría? Sasuko Uchiha tenía sentimientos para con él.

— ¡Ayame-chan! ¡Sasuko-chan! —Escucho la voz animada de su madre y no pudo evitar voltear a ver a la entrada de la tienda.

Vestida con un short negro, licras del mismo color; una camisa con la imagen de Ariel con tatuajes, de color blanco y una chaqueta negra, la vio observando el local.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la pastelería de su madre.

— ¿Cómo esta, Hitomi-san? —Saludo una pelinegra de ojos azules a su madre, seguramente acompañaba a Sasuko.

Era obvio que no había notado su presencia porque hablaba como si nada con su madre.

—Déjame preguntarle a Hinata…

.

.

.

.

.

El universo tenía un sentido del humor muy cruel.

Apenas el nombre del Hyuuga fue mencionado, sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por completo su cuerpo.

El chico se acerco al lado de su madre y miro el papel que le había dado su padre para pagar una orden que le debía a la madre de Hinata.

¡Joder! Se veía tan lindo y sexy con esa coleta alta.

—Fugaku-san ya había pagado esta orden—Hablo por primera vez, saco un pequeño cuaderno de la estantería—. Si, aquí esta.

No se había dado cuenta que Ayame daba saltitos de felicidad.

—Sasuko, tu padre dijo que si ya había pagado la orden, nos podíamos comer cualquier cosa.

Trato de ignorar la presencia del chico de ojos perla, poso una mano en su cadera y miro con el seño fruncido a su amiga.

—Ayame, sabes que no me gustan los dulces…

—Pero igualmente te comiste el que te mande…—Sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rosa y miro de reojo a Hinata y este mismo la miraba con una leve sonrisa— Hola, Sasuko-san— Ni se molesto en devolver el saludo, solamente siguió hablando con Ayame, o eso pensó ella. Miro a todos lados con nerviosismo al notar que su amiga ya no estaba con ella ¡¿Dónde demonios se había metido?! — Esta escogiendo los dulces.

Con un dedo señalo a la segunda pelinegra, esta miraba la vitrina con babas saliendo de la boca.

—Esa traidora…—Dijo para sí misma— Le dije claramente que…

—Que no te dejara a solas conmigo, ¿cierto? —La "tierna" sonrisa que le regalaba Hinata le parecía tan linda— Ahora que recuerdo, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Chasqueo la lengua al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las mesas del local, esa era la primera vez que entraba a la pastelería de Hitomi, era un lugar bastante lindo y cómodo, se notaba que la dueña era una mujer.

Detrás de la caja registradora que atendía Hinata, estaba una foto familiar.

La miro más interesada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver al pequeño Hyuuga con toda cara llena de harina.

No parecía el mismo Hyuuga Hinata que jugaba solo con los raritos de Shino y Kiba, este Hinata "Chibi" era más sonriente y alegre, seguro de si mismo.

—Ya he pedido los dulces—Miro al frente y Ayame traía dos latas de Coca-Cola en las manos— ¿Hablaste con él?

—No, tampoco lo hare.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! — Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente— ¡Hinata-kun y tu son tan lindo juntos…!

No la dejo terminar de hablar ya que había posado una mano en su boca, miro a todos lados y el único que les miraba era el Hyuuga, solo las miro de reojo para volver a atender a los clientes o en su mayoría; clientas.

— ¿Podrías no gritar? —Dijo casi en un susurro— ¿O quieres que los demás se enteren?

—Eres tan aburrida, Sasuko—La pelinegra más alta bufo—. Quiero ver cómo le harás para evadirlo hoy

Sasuko alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ayame sonrió con malicia—Ayame…

—Lo he invitado al cumpleaños de mi hermano…

— _¡Tus ojos dan miedo! —Grito uno de los niños, empujándolo al suelo en el proceso— ¡No me mires, nunca!_

 _No sabía qué hacer, no le gustaba ser un niño problemático pero igualmente se metían con el… Al parecer a esos niños —Solo uno o dos años mayor que él— les gustaba verle tirado en el suelo, tratando de protegerse de esos golpes._

— _P-Parad…—Susurro—. P-Por favor._

 _Lo sostuvieron de su cabello largo y azulino, vio con miedo como otro niño sostenía una tijera ¡iban a cortárselo!_

 _Cerró los ojos con fuerza y no tuvo que esperar mucho para sentir que su cabello ya no era jalado; se sostuvo con ambas manos para levantar levemente su cuerpo y ver como su cabellera azulina estaba esparcida por todos lados._

 _No pudo aguantar que aquellas lágrimas salieran de sus orbes._

— _¡¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?! —No pudo evitar levantar la mirada._

 _Se sorprendió inmensamente cuando vio ahí de pie a Uchiha Sasuko._

— _¡Largo de aquí, Uchiha! —"El chico" ni se inmuto._

 _Se mantuvo durante un largo rato con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, por un pensó ver un brillo carmesí en aquellos ojos ónix._

— _Si no quieren que les quite lo que tienen entre las piernas…—Hablo y su tono de voz sonó amenazante—…Sera mejor que se larguen—No supo cómo, pero, los chicos que le habían molestado huían con el rabo entre las patas—. A veces me pregunto si de verdad eres un niño._

 _Su vista se poso en el pelinegro, quien le tendía una mano para ayudarle._

— _G-Gracias…— "El" Uchiha tomo su pequeño bolso y se dispuso a caminar hacia la salida—. ¿Por qué te vistes como niño?_

 _Soltó de golpe, para él no era un secreto que el supuesto "Uchiha Sasuke" era en realidad Uchiha Sasuko, jamás pudo entender el por qué._

 _El pequeño pelinegro lo miro con ojos sorprendidos y un leve sonrojo._

— _¿Cómo…?_

— _Siempre note que tus manos eran más pequeñas y delicadas que las mía — Interrumpió —. Y tu cabello es… Más bonito._

 _Sonrió con inocencia pero jamás espero aquel golpe en su cabeza._

— _Si le dices a alguien—Comenzó nuevamente—. Te mato, Hyuuga._

 _Retomo nuevamente su caminata para salir del aula pero el Hyuuga nuevamente había hablado._

— _Sasuko-chan… ¡La próxima vez seré yo quien te proteja! —Lo observo de reojo, una enorme sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo era lo que adornaba aquel rostro afeminado._

 _Sonrió de lado._

— _Ya lo veremos._

Lo recordaba perfectamente.

El dia en que había conocido a Uchiha Sasuko.

Claro, unas semanas después su familia se había mudado a América y no pudo volver a verla hasta que volvió cuando tenía 16 años.

Sonrió me dio lado, para ser sincero jamás se le había pasado por la mente que aquella niña que se hacía pasar por niño, se volvió una joven mujer tan hermosa. Claro, su gusto iba por chicas más expresivas, por eso mismo tenía fuertes sentimientos por Naruko, en cambio Sasuko era la reina del País cubito de Hielo. Por palabras de la misma Uchiha, sabía que tenían cierta amistad cuando eran niños pero, no lo recordaba.

Poso una mano en su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, no recordaba varias cosas después de que había tenido aquel accidente hace ya varios años, solo recordaba el dia en que Sasuko lo había ayudado con aquellos críos, luego de eso, absolutamente nada.

Sus padres le habían dicho que ambos habían tenido una "gran" amistad pero con el comportamiento de la pelinegra, lo dudaba y mucho.

—Mama me ha dicho que iras a una fiesta…

—Hanabi…—Dijo un tanto irritado— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres sin mi permiso?

La pequeña castaña se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Iras? —El asintió con la cabeza—. Promete no llegar ebrio.

—No prometo nada.

.

.

.

.

La música electro retumbaba con fuerza en la casa de los Mashiba, se notaba que el hermano mayor de Ayame era bastante popular, el lugar estaba atestado de gente y no cavia ni un alma.

En sus manos sostenía un vaso rojo de plástico para fiestas, cuyo contenido no estaba segura si era Vodka u otra cosa, pero lo que fuera; estaba delicioso y prefecto para olvidar el hecho de que Hyuuga Hinata seguramente no tardaría en llegar. Un chico desconocido comenzó a sacarle conversación, debía de admitir que el chico era bastante sexy, con el cabello castaño un tanto rebelde, ojos de un gris perlado, no pudo fijarse más ya que la oscuridad del salón se lo impedía.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Dio un sorbo a su trago, ya sentía las mejillas levemente calientes

—Sasuko Uchiha…— Naruko muchas veces le insinuaba lo ingenua que era en algunas ocasiones.

No se equivocaba, Uchiha Sasuko no sabía diferenciar a un chico que quisiese algo más que una simple plática.

—Oh… Sabes, Sasuko-san…—Comenzó el chico nuevamente—. Tengo la motocicleta afuera, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar. No pareces cómoda aquí.

La música había cambiado, y ahora _Love Me Like You Do_ se escuchaba dentro de la casa.

—Si te soy sincera…—Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Solo vine porque…

—…Yo se lo pedí—Un par de brazos rodearon su cuerpo y un par de labios besaron su mejilla—. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, fue algo problemático estacionar el coche.

Volteo el rostro ligeramente, Hinata mantenía una sonrisa un tanto falsa al chico cuyo nombre no recordaba, seguramente ni se lo habría dicho. En lo único que realmente se concentraba era en como el Hyuuga abrazaba posesivamente su cuerpo y posaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

— ¿Hinata? —El castaño alzo una ceja—. ¿Vienes con ella?

Para Hinata le fue imposible evitar acercarse a la pelinegra al momento que entro, el maldito de Zero Tanagi quería ligársela y seguramente pasar una noche con ella, y era más que obvio que Sasuko no captaba las indirectas, cuando le propuso irse con él fue el detonante. Así que con grandes zancadas pero silenciosas se acerco hasta ellos y abrazo a la chica.

Se sitio orgulloso al ver el rostro enojado del castaño.

—Sí, de hecho…—Se arrepentiría luego, pero prefería cualquier cosa a que Zero se llevase a la pelinegra a la cama—. Sasuko es mi novia.

Las perlas ónix de Sasuko se abrieron como platos, ¿Novia?, ¿desde cuándo?

—Ya veo, no solo me ganas en las calles, también con las chicas

—Me parece bien que lo admitas.

Sin despedirse ni nada, el castaño se marcho, dejando maldiciones por lo bajo.

.

.

.

.

.

Soltó a la pelinegra y luego un suspiro pesado, poso una mano en su cadera y espero a que la pelinegra le reclamase pero lo que obtuvo fue un rostro muy sonrojado y palabras incoherentes. ¿Se había roto?

— ¿P-P-Porque has dicho eso? —Sonrió levemente, aquellas mejillas normalmente blancas estaban teñidas de un color rosa, su labio inferior temblaba con nerviosismo y claro había que dejar claro que tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Ese chico es Zero Tanagi—Comenzó con naturalidad—No es un buen chico, lo único que hace es follar con las chicas. No sé cómo se le ha caído la polla—Lo ultimo lo susurro para que Sasuko no lo escuchara.

En cambio ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido y las mejillas rosadas por el alcohol, el castaño le pareció un chico agradable y el Hyuuga se atrevía a espantarlo. Admitía que un sentimiento agradable la ataque, en parte la estaba protegiendo del chico ¡¿Pero que había que proteger?!

—Eres un chico bastante extraño, Hyuuga—Cerro los ojos y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Tenemos una conversación que finalizar…—Ella se atraganto—. Y de hoy no pasa—Lo observo de reojo ¡Dios! Si que estaba bueno, quería besarle y la estúpida canción de fondo no ayudaba, Ayame era su única salvación en aquel momento y ella se estaba reconciliando con su novia— Pero por ahora trata de no embriagarte.

Sonrió de manera dulce a la vez que desordenaba el cabello de la peli negra.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a felicitar a Hiroshi…—Se despidió con una mano en el aire y camino entre la gente.

El corazón de Sasuko de dejaba de latir de forma acelerada, ese idiota de Hinata ¿acaso sabía lo que le hacía sentir? Las ganas que le daban de besarlo hay en medio de la improvisada pista de baile y dejarle claro que todas las zorras que él era de ella y solo de ella.

Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento, Hinata no era de ella, seguramente de lo único que quería hablarle era que solo la veía como una amiga y la rechazaría de forma amable como con otras chicas del campus.

— ¡Sasuko! —Subió la cabeza y frente a ella estaba Ayame abrazando a su novia—. Te vi hablando con Hinata ¿dime?, ¿Ya habéis ligado? —Solo se mantuvo en silencio— ¡Jodes! Sasuko, tienes que tomar la iniciativa…

—Quiere hablar conmigo— Dijo—. Que de hoy no pasaba.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Hinata! —Sintió un enorme peso en sus hombros— ¡Si viniste!

—Me ofendes—Dijo con una sonrisa—. Jamás me perdería la fiesta de uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Ohh… Hinata, no me hables así—Dijo con un tono medio coqueto—. Que este peleado con Ai no significa que puedas coquetearme.

Fue ahí, cuando noto que el recién mencionado pasaba atrás de Hiroshi y lo miraba enojado, sonrió un poco mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca. Ai era el novio de Hiroshi, un chico bastante lindo, con el cabello color cian y ojos amatistas.

Cuando el chico ser marcho con las manos vueltas puños hablo.

—Deja de usarme para darle celos a Ai-kun— Frunció el seño— Sabes que no me gusta.

— ¡Wow! Estas, muy estirado, dime ¿Desde cuándo no tienes un buen polvo?

— ¡Hiroshi!

Para su grupo de amigos no era un secreto que Hyuuga Hinata jamás había estado íntimamente con una mujer, las respetaba demasiado; en cambio con los chicos era otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes?, he escuchado por ahí que tienes la reina del hielo coladita por ti—De nueva cuenta había rodeado sus hombros y comenzado a guiar al jardín trasero—. Es raro que yo te diga esto pero ¡Tio! Tienes que estar en una relación seria…

Soltó un suspiro cansado, su fama de Don Juan cada dia empeoraba mas.

—Eso lo sé—Miro hacia la piscina y pudo observar como Ayame le pasaba otro baso a Sasuko—. Quiero intentarlo.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Sasuko no me es indiferente—Admitió—. Es atractiva pero, me gustaría conocerla mejor.

— ¡Así se habla! Ahora me tienes que contar algo importante—Rodo los ojos con fastidio, sabía a lo que se refería—. ¿Es verdad que Akasuna No Sasori es tan bueno como dicen?

— ¿Cómo es que te enteras de eso? — El peli negro sonrió.

—Tengo mis métodos, no por nada soy el mejor seme de todos.

Estaban en una esquina del jardín trasero con un vaso de Vodka cada uno, sonrió ante lo escuchado y sonrió.

— ¡Oh, Hiroshi! ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien de los dos manda?

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hiroshi, negó con la cabeza y se tomo por completo el Vodka. Rio y como lo pidió su amigo, le conto todo lo que había pasado con el pelirrojo.

.

.

.

.

.

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la madrugada y la fiesta aun no terminaba, a veces pensaba la suerte que tenían Ayame y Hiroshi de vivir solos.

Se podía notar a leguas que estaba ebria —Claro, si pertenecías a su círculo de amigos— Trataba de mantenerse seria pero incluso un chiste malo le hacía reír a carcajadas, su cabello ya lo tenía suelto y solo dios sabría donde había dejado su chaqueta. No acostumbraba a usar camisas que mostraran sus pechos o algo parecido, normalmente usaba solo una camiseta y un suéter, así, para cuando quisiera quitarse lo segundo no pudiera; en esa ocasión le importaba un comino, mientras entraba al baño se observo en el espejo y sonrió de medio lado.

Se veía guapa con camiseta.

No acostumbraba a usar aquel baño cuando se quedaba en casa de Ayame, pero las ganas de ir al baño le ganaban.

Entro y observo la pequeña habitación vacía y muy bien arreglada, su cuerpo se relajo cuando por fin pudo orinar. Cuando había terminado y se estaba lavando las manos, una ligera risa llamo su atención; se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Hinata tirado en la bañera.

— ¿Cómo puedes retener tantos litros de vodka en tu sistema? —Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano un cigarrillo— ¡Dios! Sasuko, se escuchaba como una regadera.

Su rostro se torno totalmente rojo cuando el la miro de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su delantera.

— ¿Qué?

—Pensé que las tendrías más grandes que Naruko— ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?! Su cuerpo se quedo estático cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, Hinata era dos cabezas más alto que ella, soltó un gemido sorpresivo cuando sintió una de las manos del chico apretar uno de sus senos—. Pero si son más suaves, me gusta.

Lo empujo con la poca fuerza que tenia, pero al menos lo había alejado. Sus mejillas ardían pero no por el alcohol.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —Su ceno se frunció— ¡¿Estás loco?!

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Esa pregunta la había descolocado— ¿Desde cuándo te gusto? —No supo que responder, ni ella misma sabia la respuesta ¿Cuándo lo vio en plan de niño malo por primera vez? ¿Cuándo lo descubrió haciendo arreglos florales? No estaba segura, solo atino a bajar la cabeza y hacer que su flequillo tapara su rostro, era una situación vergonzosa—. Ya veo, no lo sabes.

¿Desde cuándo Hyuuga Hinata leía la mente?

¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? No sabía cuánto tiempo había tenido en silencio hasta que escucho los sollozos, levanto la mirada y sentado en la tapa del inodoro estaba Hinata con ambas manos tapando su rostro.

— ¿Hinata? —Se agacho para poder ver el rostro del joven y verificar su duda— ¿Por qué lloras?

El aparto las manos del rostro y la miro, jamás pensó lo lindo, inocente y tierno que se podía ver Hinata Hyuuga llorando aun con esa perforación en la ceja.

—Tú y yo… Éramos muy unidos—Comenzó—. P-Pero no lo recuerdo…—Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, haciéndole recordar esos momentos en los que jugaban juntos—. L-Lo siento.

— ¿Estas llorando por eso? —Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sasuko mientras que Hinata la miraba un poco sorprendido—. Fuiste mi mejor amigo, Hinata…

—Pero…—Le interrumpió—. Por mi culpa tu e-eres la reina del hielo…

Estaba totalmente enterada de aquel apodo, y no le desagradaba para nada.

— ¡Oh venga! No es por eso—El corazón de Hinata latió fuertemente cuando por primera vez vio aquella sonrisa alegre que la pelinegra le estaba regalando—Ya deja de llorar, no pareces tu mismo.

—Este soy yo…—Dijo en un tono tímido—Sucede cuando estoy ebrio…

Sasuko lo abrazo de una manera casi maternal mientras acariciaba la espalda del Hyuuga y este apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, para poder aspirar ese aroma a rosas, en cambio, Sasuko se sorprendió por el olor a lavanda que desprendía el cabello de Hinata.

Ella se separo un poco de él, para acercan sus rostro y darle un beso en la frente.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, no estaba ebrio, solo quería ver que tanto haría Sasuko en una situación incómoda con él, pero de un momento a otro se había puesto a llorar como un crio, y ahora ella le besaba la frente como cuando hacia su madre para espantar las pesadillas cuando era niño.

Ella despego sus labios y se dispuso a irse, pero la mano de Hinata la detuvo.

Hizo que se volvió a sentar pero dentro de la bañera, haciendo que su cabeza quedara apoyada en el estomago de ella.

—Déjame quedarme así un poco más…—Dijo un tanto cansado—Tomatita-hime

Ahora ella era la sorprendía, muchos eran los años en que no escuchaba ese apodo.

—Está bien—Lo dejo ser mientras acariciaba aquellas hebras azulinas que tanto le gustaban.

Le había crecido bastante desde la última vez que se lo había cortado, tanto que hasta le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

Era una imagen hermosa tener a Hinata durmiendo en su estomago, eran tan agradable aquel sentimiento cálido que no le incomodaba que estuvieran dentro de la bañera.

Por alguna razón, se sintió el ángel guardián del Hyuuga, y le gustaba.

 **¡Al fin termine este capi! No se imagen lo que me costó convencer a la señorita inspiración para que hiciera acto de presencia xc pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo *-*/**

 **Ya yo había advertido que seguramente actualizaría una o dos veces al mes, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones quizás actualizas más rápido pero ya saben que de eso depende de señorita inspiración.**

 **En lo personal este capítulo me ha molado mucho.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **No, Hinata no es gay.**

 **El simplemente quiere que su primera vez con una mujer sea con la que ame de verdad y por eso busca algunas veces a los chicos, para desahogar un ese "queso" que tiene.**

 **Sobre el accidente de Hinata lo sabrán en el siguiente capi, durante ese suceso el perdió de su memoria; no solo los momentos con Sasuko si no otros con personajes muy importantes que saldrán más adelante.**

 **Ayame es lesbiana y Hiroshi es Bisexual :v**

 **Hiroshi fue la segunda vez de Hinata xDD y como no quería que Hinata fuera siempre el uke, lo volví suke :3 pero con Hiroshi fue seme xDD**

 **Cuando Hinata se embriaga se vuelve el Hinata tierna e inocente.**

 **Si tenéis alguna pregunta aseádmela saber ;)**


End file.
